Como e que eu me APAIXONEI PELO JAMES POTTER!
by Joana Duarte
Summary: FIC EM HIATUS!A historia de como é que Lily Evans acabou por se casar com James Potter
1. apresentaçoes

Olá, eu sou a Lily Evans e vou contar como e que eu me APAIXONEI PELO JAMES POTTER!!!

Acho que vou começar pelas apresentações.

Marlene McKinnon: A minha melhor amiga, é divertida, resmungona, já "andou" com todos os rapazes da escola, eu e os outros marotos sabemos que ela AMA o nosso amigo Sirirus Black.

M – Eu amar aquele cão rafeiro! Se é para dizeres mentiras mais vale estares calada. Estou mas é desejosa d te ver a apresentar o James!

L – Mas eu estou a dizer a verdade! E também irei dizer a verdade sobre o Jay!

M – Quero ver isso!!!!

L – E vais ver. Agora deixa-me acabar a minha história.

Sirius Black – Um dos meus melhores amigos, é como um irmão mais velho para mim, maroto, divertido, resmungão, um pouco convencido …

S – Eu convencido! O grande Sirius Black, convencido! Estou indignado, menina Evans ou devo dizer menina Potter!?

L – Cala-te Six eles ainda não devem saber.

S – Está bem, vou me calar, mas olha que não é por muito tempo!

… A sua alcunha marota é Padfoot ou Almofadinhas, mas as meninas tratam-no por Six, é um mulherengo mas um óptimo amigo. Fugiu de casa no 2º ano e foi viver para casa dos Potter.

Remus Lupin – O Remus é o responsável do grupo, inteligente, bom amigo, ex-chefe-monitor, e é um dos marotos. Só que o Remus têm um pequenino problema peludo ele é um …

R – Lily, tu não vais dizer que eu sou um"coiso"!?

L – Vá lá, Moony eles são boas pessoas.

S – Devem ser, devem!

R/L – Cala-te Six!

R – Bem então diz lá, mas peço que as crianças não se assustem que eu sou um lobo bom!

… O Remus é um lobisomem, a sua alcunha dos marotos é Moony ou Aluado.

Peter Pettigrew – A sua alcunha é Wormtail, é um maroto e gosta mais de comer do que de miúdas.

J – E agora o maior, o melhor bonzão do mundo, e o mais querido entre as miúdas.

L – Mas é só meu, vá lá amor deixa-me acabar de nos apresentar.

J – Então continua lá ó ruivinha!

James Potter – Morenaço, têm olhos azuis esverdeados, usa uns óculos redondos que lhe da ainda mais charme, com o seu cabelo negro sempre desalinhado, convencido, chato, romântico, musculado (mas meninas ele é só meu), a sua alcunha é Prongs ou Cervo (eu tenho outras maneiras de o chamar).

J – Esqueceste-te de uma coisa …

L – O que?

J – Eu só tenho olhos para uma certa ruiva de olhos verdes!!! =p

L – Pois eu sei, mas por causa desse lindo comentário és tu que me vais descrever.

J – Tudo o que quiseres Lírio.

Lily Evans (Potter) – É baixa, ruiva de olhos verde-esmeralda, inteligente, divertida, ama um maroto – que por acaso sou eu – linda, bonita, é uma brasa, adoro quando ela cora, adora os seus melhores amigos, não quer admitir, mas quando sair de Hogwarts vai se casar comigo!

L – Sim é verdade mas não lhes devias ter contado nada porque no início das aulas eu te detestava.

J – Pois é verdade, olha continua a tua história.

L – Bora lá começar a história.


	2. O dia do balão

1º capitulo

& O dia do balão &

Era manha, os primeiros raios solares estavam a bater-me na cara. Senti uma felicidade tão grande dentro de mi por duas razoes muito óbvias: 1º vou voltar para Hogwarts e a 2ª vou voltar a ver os meus amigos!

Depois lembrei-me que o dia não ia ser assim tão bom também por duas únicas razões. A 1ª e a pior vou ter que aturar novamente o metediço do James Potter. A 2º o namorado de Petunia vem cá e eu vou ter de os aturar as dois.

J – Há pior que aturares a tua irmã e o seu namorado-balão, é aturas-me não é, pronto para a próxima casa-te com eles que tal!!!?

L – JAMEN POTTER! Eu naquele tempo detestava-te, não sabias disso!?

J – Eu sei, querida estava só a me meter contigo.

L – Haw (gritinho de zangada), Deixa-me acabar de contar a nossa história.

J – Oh! Posso só praticar mais pouco um dos meus passatempos, se quiseres até pode ser um bocadinho dos dois?!

L – Quais é que são os teus passatempos preferidos?

J – Olha amor, só tenho 3, um é amaldiçoar o Ranhoso, outro é estar agarradinho a ti e o ultimo é irritar-te.

L – Cala-te mas é!

S – Como é que tu o aturas?

L – Acredita mano com muita paciência!

J – Bem, eu ainda estou aqui

S/L – Nos sabemos só estamos a te irritar!

J – Lils não tavas com presa?

L – Estou vá agora vou continuar.

Levantei-me contente da vida e fui-me vestir, demorando ainda uns 10 minutos finalmente escolhi a certa uma t-shirt verde , umas calças de ganga e um casaco branco. Desci as escadas com um daqueles sorrisos que o meu mano Sirius me tinha ensinado e que ele ta sempre a usar.

S – Pois o mano a ensinar e o James a ficar babado!

(ignorando o cão rafeiro-fofo do meu irmão)

-Bom dia pai. Bom dia mãe! - disse aos meus pais.

-Bom dia, flor! - respondeu logo o meu pai.

-Lils, Issac sentem-se e tomem rápido o pequeno-almoço para irem conhecer o namorado da Petunia. - mandou a minha mãe.

Eu e o meu pai bufamos, nos os dois detestávamos o namorado – balão da minha irmã.

- Oh, meu lírio não tenhas pressa em arranjar namorado que o papa não se importa esta bem? – Perguntou esperançoso o meu pai.

-Claro pai ! -Eu não tinha namorado, nem estava afim de ter.

- Não digas é nada á tua mãe senão ela me tritura vivo ta, Lils'

- sim, pai. – disse-lhe logo.

Acabei rápido de tomar o pequeno-almoço. E apareceu o namorado-balão da minha irmã com ela. Eu quando o vi pensei logo _há meu Merlin mas quem é que o fez tão feio! _E juro que o meu pai estava a pensar o mesmo.

Não fique a falar muito tempo com eles fui para o meu quarto com a desculpa que tinha de ir arrumar as minhas coisa no meu malão


	3. o jogo

2º Capitulo

& O jogo &

Outra vez não, vou chegar atrasada ao comboio e vou ter de voltar a ficar perto do Potter. Os meus amigos é que tramavam tudo sentavam-se uns aos lados dos outros para eu poder ficar ao lado dele.

No comboio (como sempre) dividi o compartimento com o Six, o Remus, o Potter, a Marlene e a Lisa.

-Olá Lily - disseram todo quando eu entrei.

-Olá malta, como foram as ferias mano? - Perguntei ao Six

-Boas e divertidas! - Respondeu ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-imagino, passaste as com quem?

-Com quem achas? Claro que foi com os marotos. – Disse o meu mano.

Sentei-me ao lado do Six e do Potter (viram, eles não desistem). Ele ainda não tinha dito nada, nem nomes, nem nada! Não se mexia, não falava!

- Tive uma ideia! - Exclamou a Lene.

- Não deve se coisa boa! - Gozou o Sirius.

- Ignorem o cão, qual é a ideia? – Perguntou o Remus.

- Vamos jogar ao verdade e consequência, a Lily feitiça a garrafa para quando alguém estiver a mentir a garrafa cospe um liquido vermelho para cima dessa pessoa! - Disse a minha melhor amiga com um sorriso maroto.

- OK!!!!! – Gritamos todos juntos.

- Mas …-Ok, vocês não vão acreditar quem é que falou! É que não e normal o Potter dizer um "mas" quando se trata deste jogo

Ficamos todos pasmados.

- Quando chegarmos a Hogwarts vais logo á enfermaria! - Ordenou o Remus preocupado.

-Por que? - Perguntou o Atrasado.

-Deves tar as portas da morte, para dizeres um mas, mas é = a regras, percebeste veado! – Disse o Sirius irritado.

- Sirius, seu cão rafeiro quantas vezes é que eu já te disse que é cervo e não veado!!!!!!!! – Disse o James aos gritos.

M – Viram ela o chamou de James!

L – Não chamei nada!

S – chamaste sim!

R – É verdade

L – pronto ta tudo contra mim!

J – Eu não to ruivinha.

L – Calem-se TODOS!

M/S/R/J – Esta bem!

L – Pronto assim ta melhor.

Nos começamos todos a rir, era tão engraçado ver o Six e o Potter a discutirem.

M – Há! não caiu.

(ignorando a namorada de um cão rafeiro-fofo do meu irmão)

- Mas diz lá o que ias a dizer James – disse eu.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio e eu não tina percebido porque só sei que estavam todos a olhar para mim.

- Tu…tu me chamas de James! -disse ele com cara de parvo!

- Eu… não chamei nada! -disse irritada com a minha grande boca.

- Chamas-te. Chamas-te! – Disse a traidora da minha ex-melhor amiga.

Senti-me a ficar corada, e acreditem era ultima coisa que me apetecia fazer agora. Imaginem-se no meu lugar, um gajo que dizia que me amava + os nossos amigos + eu corada = LÁ SE VAI A MINHA VIDA!

- Olhem para cara dela esta toda corada! - Disse o meu ex cão-rafeiro irmão.

- E normal, ta aqui calor! – Tentei mentir.

- Pois, pois. - Disse a lisa.

- Vamos mas é jogar – Disse eu tentado disfarçar.

-Ta, vamos – disse o ingrato do veado.

Enfeiticei a garrafa e começamos a jogar, o 1º a roda-la foi o veado…

J – Não acredito a minha própria namorada, a me chamar de gay, não acredito.

L – Ó amor, quantas vezes é que eu tenho de dizer que eu nesta parte da história detestava-te.

J – Mas diz lá, minha ruivinha que naquele momento tu querias-me!

L – Não, não te queria

J – Sabes aquela música, "mas é mentira"?

L – Sei, porque?

J – Era mesmo bem encaixada aqui.

(ignorem o meu namorado-veado)

Calhou o Potter a perguntar há Alice.

- Verdade ou consequência, lisa? – Disse o safado

- Verdade. – Disse a lisa com receio.

- Hum, é verdade que o Frank te pediu em casamento?! – Ok, ele não devia ter perguntado isso, era demasiado descarado. Há esqueci-me estamos a falar do Potter.

- Verdade – Respondeu ela mais corada que a cor do meu cabelo.

- E não nos dizias nada! – Disse logo a Lene

- Bem continuando – disse eu a tentar salvar a minha amiga.

A Alice rodou a garrafa e calhou a Lene me PREGUNTAR. PS: Estou lixada!

- Lily, verdade ou consequência. – Perguntou ela

Ainda fiquei um minuto a pensar. Verdade e ela pergunta se eu gosto do Potter eu digo que não e gramo com tinta se disser que sim também há uma mínima chance de gramar com tinta. Consequência, ela manda-me beijar o Potter na boca, manda-me curtir com ele ou pior obriga-me a ir para a CAMA COM ELE!

J – Coisa que tu gostavas!

M – Ya diz la que não gostavas de fazer isso.

L – Naquele tempo não! Mas agora …

S – Tá pervertida a menina

L – Continuando!

Vou me arrepender! – Consequência. – Disse eu. AI! A MINHA VIDA.

- Vais ter de beijar o Potter na boca, tens de curtir durante um minuto com ele e vais ter de te declarar a ele em frente de nós e da garrafa!

Estou lixada vou ter de fazer isso tudo com o Potter!

- Ok! – Disse eu a levantar-me, a corar e a agarrar o James pela gravata e a beija-lo na boca. Uau! Tenho de admitir ele beija bem. O que? não fui eu que disse isso! O beijo ainda demorou porque ele não me largava.

J – Mentira eu nem a agarrei só me meti em pé e a beijei, ela e que não me largava o pescoço!

S – CONCORDO.

M – CONCORDO.

R – CONCORDO.

L – MENTIRRRAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Parei o beijo, ele me olhava nos olhos, nunca tinha reparado mas os olhos dele eram amigáveis, fáceis de descobrir. OW! OW! O que eu estou a pensar! _Tu ama-lo!_ - Disse uma voz na minha cabeça. HÓ NÃO, EU AMO-O, TANTOS ANOS A REGISTIR E AGORA … HÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

A seguir tinha de curtir com ele durante 1 minuto. Agarrei-o pela cintura e comecei-lhe a beijar o pescoço, a cara, mordi-lhe a orelha, e no final dei-lhe um grande beijo na boca!!!!!!!! – Foi tão fácil.

Todos me olhavam pasmados, mesmo ele pensava que eu não tava em mim, mas o que eu podia dizer, há era para que serve o descaramento.

- Que foi? – Perguntei.

-Tu. O. Beijas-te! – Disse a Lene com cara de parva.

- Ya, não era isso que eu tinha de fazer? – Perguntei com cara de quem não percebia do assunto.

-Sim, era, mas não daquela maneira. – Disse o Sirius meio aparvalhado.

- Beijai-o, não beijei, agora tenho de me declarar, não é? – Continuei-me a fazer de desentendida.

Isto ia ser boé difícil.

- James, desde o 1º momento que te vi sabia que eras o tal. O único homem para mim, e quando tu me beijas-te pela primeira vez eu me senti nas nuvens. Nunca me senti assim na minha vida. Eu te amo. – Disse eu a tentar não corar ou chorar.

-A…não...ela…nada. – Disse o Remus a olhar para mim e para a garrafa.

- Hã? - Dissemos nos todos.

- Sirius, diz que és o homem mais giro do mundo – Pediu o Remus.

- Eu sou o homem mais giro do mundo. – Disse o Six sem perceber

E logo um jacto de tinta lhe saltou para a cara, o que nos pôs logo a rir!

- Lily, diz Eu adoro a minha irmã.

- Eu adoro a minha irmã. – Disse, já me a proteger da tinta.

A garrafa mandou outro jacto só que eu me abaixei logo e a tinta foi contra a parede.

- Não, não acredito tu …gostas….mesmo de mim! – Disse o James a sorrir para mim.

- Vem comigo lá fora. – Pedi-lhe. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Juízo – Disse o Sirius a rir-se. Eu e o James deitamos-lhe a língua de fora.

J – E aqui começou o meu sonho.

L – Pois o teu sonho e o meu pesadelo!

J – Ó amor não sejas tão má.

L – E primeiro que eu conseguisse que tu atinasses!

S – Não liguem, ela ta com falta do James agarradinho a ela!

L/J – CALA-TE! SE NÃO FICAS COM O FOCINHO TODO LIXADO!

S – Fogo, que estes dois estam para o sensível hoje!

(ignorem o cão pulgento meninas que ele só sabe dizer mentiras)

Lá fora fomos há procura de um compartimento vazio. Quando encontra-mos um eu tava com os nervos em franja. Fechei as cortinas para não atrair olhares curiosos.

- Lily, eu… -Eu não o deixei acabar a frase, eu tinha de lhe dizer, de lhe contar mas era tão difícil.

- James, eu gosto de ti mas ás vezes as tuas reacções, os teus comportamentos apaga tudo o que eu sinto por ti. – Ele estava a olhar para mim com aqueles olhos castanhos-esverdeados e eu não resisti e dei-lhe um abraço. Ele fez o mesmo, eu nunca o tinha visto assim tão querido e fofo.

Encostei a minha cabeça ao peito dele, enquanto ele me acarinhava os cabelos. Ele era tão bom, o aroma que lhe emanava a pele era um desejo só para o agarrar mais.

- Lily, eu nas ferias estive a pensar e acho que se me portar bem tu vais começar a gostar de mim. - Disse ele finalmente.

- James, tu não estas a perceber eu gosto de ti como tu és, só acho que tu te podias comportar como o homem grande que és! – Disse-lhe eu sem pensar.

- Era só isso que eu queria ouvir. E sem aviso ele me beijou, o beijo foi demorado porque nos os dois queríamos por o nosso máximo no beijo. Quando o beijo acabou ele se sentou, e me puxou para o seu colo.

M – Como o amor é belo!

J – Tinha de ser esta cadela, para acabar com o romance.

S/M – A QUEM É QUE TU ESTAS A CHAMAR CADELA!

R – E começou!

L – Calam–se ou não!

R – James contra Marlene e Sirius.

L – Ok, ACABOU CALEM-SE TODOS SENÃO NÃO FAZEM MAIS COMENTARIOS!ENTENDIDO!?

J/M/S/R – Sim, Lily!

L – Fogo, o que uma pessoa tem de aturar.

* * *

ola malta, espero que nao se cançasem de esperar, o 3 capitulo vai trazer muitas supresas mas aviso se nao gostarem de pensar no snape em calçoes cor-de-rosa com florzinhas e melhor nao lerem essa parte

bj:deixem reveiw


End file.
